Finally Found Myself Fighting for A Chance
by Lizsername
Summary: Chase Galloy is a new student with the Warblers. He fits in pretty easily and gets eyes turning, mostly by Wes. There's a different side to Chase though and by that, it involves he's originally Amberly. Chase's POV; takes place Season 2 and Season 3.
1. So I run, and hide and tear myself up

Chapter 1 So I run, and hide and tear myself up start again with a brand new name

Amberly Galloy does it differently from me, Chase Galloy. She wakes up and messes with her short blonde hair. Chase though throws on a wig to cover up the blonde hair. She puts on a bra and makes sure her semi small boobs aren't sticking out. He tapes up those up since it feels much comfortable that way. She puts on eyeliner and eye shadow. He puts on stuff to make himself look more like the guy. She puts on a nice tank top and skirt. While for Chase, and for the rest of the school year, he puts on a Dalton Academy blazer. Chase meets amberly in the mirror. Chase is amberly. I am the both of them.

Originally, I was Amberly. I was this funny girl with a guy personally. No girl wanted to be with me. I would rather be with a bunch of guys. So I thought about it the longest time, and it finally came to me. I thought about becoming a transgender guy. I just think I was born into the wrong body. I was always in love with the name Chase. So I become Chase Galloy.

It was the start of the Dalton year. I came in a month late. I was in a public school for a month. I had one issue with myself. I couldn't choose who to be. I started acting like Chase. Everyone in class would judge me. These cause me to want to hang myself. I shiver those thoughts to the back of my head. I look in the mirror with the head master in the back of me. "Welcome to Dalton, Chase Galloy." She smiled, "This is going to be exciting, isn't it?" I nodded my head rapidly. "Don't worry; no one will know you're a girl. Maybe you're Warblers though? We had the contract, Miss. Galloy."

I nodded to her. My agreement was I had to be a Warbler, their all male singing group. I was always a performer. I love the spotlight and attention. My vocal was not a male type, but I would try. I had no classes today because I came later. I did get to meet the Warbler group though. The head master walks downstairs with me to their choir room. It was always the halls where all the Warblers slept. I was to share a room with one, Nick. I would have to wake up early and get ready like a guy but…who knows what could happen?

They were working on a popular Katy Perry song, "Teenage Dream". They were surrounding a piano, figuring which part goes where. The head master clears her throat. All guys turn. "Oh," one boy jump out. He had gelled down hair with the next door boy look on his face. "Head master, what brings you here?"

"I have your new Warbler," she pushes me to them. They all smile. "He is Chase Galloy. I want him to audition tomorrow for all of you. I will be hearing great reviews, won't I?"

"We hope so," the Asian with dark hair said. "I'm Wes, head chairman for the Warblers this year."

"So, even though you got to audition tomorrow," the next door neighbor boy said, "why don't you jump in with us?" He smiles and puts out his hand, "I'm Blaine Anderson."

"He's like our man!" The blonde one calls out. I chuckle a bit as everyone laughs.

Wes look at me, "Basically what Jeff is saying is not to take Blaine's spot."

"Hey!" Blaine laughs out, "If he's a better performer then me, then he can."

_And this whole time I haven't said a word…_Wes drags me over by him. The Warblers were already a smiling happy group. "You sing high or low?"

"High," I murmured out.

Wes pulls me a little closer to his sheet music. I smirk. It was perfectly my vocal type. I smiled; singing along once Blaine started us. After the song, Blaine was joking about how I don't have to audition. "No I want to," I spoke up. "I think it will be great for me."

Wes smiles, "Great." The other Warblers start to exit. "Want to get like a tea with me or something?"

"Sure," we walked together to the café in Dalton. "Wow, you guys are special." Wes laughed at my teasing comment. I order a green tea while Wes order a black tea iced with a bit of sugar and milk.

"So," Wes sits down next to me. "What classes do you have?" I went over my daily schedule. "Oh hey I have German that period. I took it just as an extra language."

"Senior," I muttered.

"Underclassman," he took of a sip of his tea. "So are you doing any sports?" I shook my head. _A closer way to get caught as a girl. _"Oh come on, you should so take up fencing."

My eyes open wide. I was a fencer at birth…or since I was eight. I thought I might try out for the US team, but who knows, right? "You guys have a fencing team?" Wes nodded with a smile, "Oh my lord, so in!"

Wes chuckled, "That's awesome, um, what blade?"

"Saber, all my equipment is with my parents. I'll start up, next week?" Wes nodded, "So you're a Saber, too?"

"Uh, yeah, Warblers make fun of me for doing it." Wes sips his tea again with a tiny smile. "Blaine's a foil though."

"No shock," I mumble, "most obvious gay guys are foil."

Wes cracked up. We talked for a while about why I transfer which was cause of bullying. "Man that sucks," he mumbles, believing my story was because of bullies hating me for my style. I stood out from most crowds. It is kind of true already…

"Eh," I whispered, "I like it here all ready." I check the time. "I should get step up in my room. I'll see you tomorrow, Wes. It was nice talking to you."

"Hey," Wes screams. "I'll get you up before Gym since we have that class. I know where your dorm is." I noticed Blaine came right over to him and gave me a wave goodbye.

I smile and walk to my hall. I found a couple others there. One Warbler who I didn't catch his name caught me coming into Nick's room. He was the blonde hair one. "Oh hey Chase! I was just leaving," he gave Nick a peak and walked out.

Nick had a huge smile. I had a shock face. "You guys are cute." Nick blush, "I just met you and I think you guys are cute."

He chuckle. "I got to give him something. I'll be back and we will talk about our room." He held a tiny package. I smiled.

"Okay, let me take a hot shower." Once he shut the door, I took off my wig. _God I got to convince my parents to let me cut my hair…_ I brushed it out a bit. I grab a big t-shirt and Dalton sweatpants. My parents sent them to me when I applied.

"Hey sorr—woah." I turn to see Nick. I made a sturggle to put the wig back on, but the blonde stood out. "Care to explain?"

I shut the door. We sat on each other's bed. I went over my life story. "I just want to be… a guy. I can't fit in anywhere else. Here I thought I could." I sign, "Tell no one, please?"

"Hey," Nick held a pinky. I held mine too. I start to laugh. We crossed them with a smile and chuckling. I tied my hair in a bun.

"Warn me," I murmured, "if a guy ever comes." Nick nods. I threw on a big t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Want me to bring you dinner?" I nodded, curling on the bed. "You look beat."

I nod, "Tell the headmaster you know about me. She'll understand why you're bringing me dinner." I passed out for a second. I woke up with some food by me. It wasn't much. I took tiny bits of the soup and put it away for now. It was only 7:30. Nick was with Jeff, the boy he dated. All the guys were in the courtyard. I ate a little more and just relaxed.

"Is he feeling alright," I overheard Wes and Nick talking.

"Yeah," Nick says, "He's just completely beat from today. Hey Wes, do you ever think a Warbler could be a girl?" _Are you kidding me, Nick? Are you seriously kidding me? _

"You're crazy," Wes said. "Did you eat enough? Do I have to call over Jeff from my dorm?"

"No, I think this new guy is—"

"You need sleep," Wes shoo him off. I jump in my bed, acting to be asleep. I fell right to sleep. Next morning I woke up. It was time to get ready for classes.

I got up and brush out my long hair. I put on my make up to make me more guy-ish. It sounds weird. After I finished that, I heard a door quickly shut.

I turn, no one was there. I shrug, "Maybe it was Nick." I got my wig on. I put on my uniform. I walk outside, noticing there was 20 minutes until the period. Wes wanted to walk me. I grab my phone, texting him. He texted me back, saying he had to go in early to class and apologize. I was shock a bit. I grab a notebook and walk to class. I notice a warbler was in my class. We talked before the class started.

"Yeah, Wes said he was going to walk me to class," I started, "then just said he had to come in early."

"It's Wes," he says. "Don't worry about that. He might actually like you."

"Yeah right," _No guy in this school would like me_. "I know he plays for both and so do I but just no…"

Warbler practice came. Wes was there. He wasn't smiling like he did yesterday. Blaine called us all together. We worked on Teenage Dream. Wes was acting a bit weirder.

"Wait," I murmured. "We go higher here?" Wes completely ignored me. "Uh, Wes? Hello, dude, asking you a question." Nick rushed over to me and helps me out. I smiled to him and went back to the song.

"So," Blaine came over, "solo?"

I look around the room. I saw Wes, giving me such a weird look. "How about another day or soon?"

"Yeah, sure," Blaine spotted me in the hallway later. "You okay, Chase?" I nodded. "Something's bothering you. Is about Wes?"

"Look, Blaine!" I flip off, "Not now…" I walk to my room and threw my books down. Nick's head pick up. "Why did you have to start a topic about girls being Warblers, you asshole?"

**A/N: I usually hate OCs but I had this really good idea about a girl sneaking into the Warblers, and someone falling in love with her and blah shit blah. You know but I hope you guys like this idea as much as me. A lot of girls in my school do so…**

**Chapter title- Capricorn (A Brand New Name)- 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Story Title- The Kill (Bury Me) **


	2. You always want the one you can't have

Chapter two you always want the one that you can't have

Nick and I weren't talking to each other. He would spend more time with Jeff as I would talk to Thad and David a lot. The warblers are nice guys though. Wes still chooses to ignore me completely. I sign, going back into my dorm. Nick was there. I lock the door and took off my wig.

I jump right onto his bed, "Let's talk, Nick." I gave him a smile. He shut his laptop down. "You know let's gossip. Isn't that what gay guys love to do?"

"What's up," Nick put his laptop to the side.

I sat in, criss crossing my legs. "Why did you give Wes a hint?"

"Look," Nick look at me. "I'm sorry, dude. It slipped out. He cares about you." Nick look at me.

"_Cared!" _I scowled back. Finally, I spoke up, "Do you think he could like me?" I murmured fiddling with my fingers.

Nick smiles. "Blaine and I think so. So do a couple Warblers." I blushed. "Chase, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"A couple," I whispered. "A lot of girls though, made out with all of them…I never kissed a guy though." I sign, laying on my bed. "I like Wes…"

"Like like?" Nick gasp as I nodded my head. "Oh my god!"

"You're completely gay; no wonder Jeff really likes you!" He chuckle. "Tell no one this time! Seriously! I don't want sophomore likes this you know senior."

"This time," Nick holds out his pinky. "I truthfully promise not to break. If broken, you have premisson to beat me up…"

I chuckle and did a pink promise again. We both fell asleep as I fell asleep on Nick's bed by mistake. In the middle of the night, I woke up and switch over to my bed, hiding my face in the blankets. _What if Wes does like me? _I smiled, dreaming about if it ever happens.

I woke up and yelled at Nick to grab my wig. He did as told. I hid under the covers doing my hair. "That worried after those weeks still?"

"It could have been Wes!" I shrieked, doing my makeup.

Nick chuckle, fluffing his black hair. "You like Wes…"

"Problem, Jeff's bitch," he completely blush.

"He's more my bitch…" I was dying, fixing my wig. "Are you going to cut your hair?"

"I don't know yet." I gave a double check. "My parents don't accept the fact I am Chase still. I used this to help them. I don't want to lose them just yet."

Nick frowns a bit. He pats my shoulder. He started then to massage them as I tried to tell the story. "Did they help you pay for Dalton?"

"No," I murmured. "It was my friends, sisters, and brothers who helped out. They still need to pay the next years…"

"Man," Nick whispers. "So what did your parents do when you left for Dalton?

I put a couple black bobby pins in my wig between my blonde locks. "Nothing…They let me go, knowing how unhappy I would have been if I stayed." Some tears fell from my eyes. "I don't want to relive that, you know?"

"It's harsh," Nick whispers. We walked to class together. "My parents would probably rather have me away. That's a bad lifestyle though." I check the time; we both ran to grab a coffee. "You know, it's really harsh how hard it is for people to accept each other. Maybe we are different from the rest of the world. You know, I like guys and being a little girlish! Is that a huge problem to society?"

"Yea," I mumbled. I order myself a latte with whipped cream and cameral on top. Nick just got an iced black coffee with some sugar in it. "That sounds completely disgusting, Nick."

"What?" Nick grabs a straw, "I have to cut on dairy products…" We start to walk to our class, English; Blaine had the same class with us. "All of us had a reason to transfer, mostly the Warblers. It's just easy to talk to us for those reasons."

Blaine ran up to us. "Ready for the concert today?" I nod, "I cannot wait for your solo, Chase!"

!

After classes were officially done, the Warblers ran into the small room. Nick and Jeff pulled me into a group hug. "Your first performance," Nick kissed my cheek. I gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks!" We saw Blaine come in and broke right into "Teenage Dreams". Huge crowds start to come. There was one guy who keeps his eyes on Blaine. I just tried to remember the dance moves from last night. I had a huge smile on my face for everyone's who cheering.

"Alright!" Blaine screams out, "We have a new student who just joined us three weeks ago." Trent pushes me forward. "Chase Galloy is going to show off his vocals!"

I grab an acoustic guitar it was a time to show more of my rocker voice. I start to play an acoustic version of Scars by Papa Roach. I look over to Blaine who was nodding his head along. Nick gave me a small thumb up near the 2nd verse. I ended it on a soft note, and all the Warblers applauded. The people who saw me had their eyes open for my soft yet rough voice. I put my guitar back in my case.

All the Warblers gather around the piano. "Chase!" Blaine scream, "What the hell? That's like my favorite rock song, and you just ruined me from listening to Papa Roach's version ever again."

"It was great," Trent and David said together. The council is run by those two and Wes as the head of all. Nick puts his arm around me and pushes me into a hug. I started chuckling as we just stayed in this position. Jeff couldn't help but laugh at us.

Wes just glares upon me. "Yeah, it was great," he said in such a plain tone. "Now, can we actually talk about that performance of Teenage Girl? I'm pissed at the high section."

"You never help me!" I stood up. "You ignored me this whole week. I was your only high section because no one else could reach it!" Everyone got silent even that watching guy who was talking to Blaine. "You were being an asshole to me this whole week! You don't even realize how much you hurt 'that section' cause Nick didn't know what he was doing either!"

Blaine called the Warblers to go back to their dorms. I caught up with Wes, walking to his hallway. I tap his shoulder. He turns to me but didn't look me straight in the eyes. "Wes," I push him a little as we move to the side. "What the hell is your problem with me? The first day I was here you would talk to me. It's been about a month I was here. Now you don't talk to me at all. Now you don't treat me how you treat the other Warblers. You make me feel all alone, Wes…"

"You have Nick and Jeff," he mumbles.

"I don't care! You're the one who wanted me to join fencing. Oh and you ignored me there too! What the hell is with your problem with me?"

He won't answer me back. I start to walk away back to my dorm. "You're a girl, aren't you?" I turn back, frozen. My face was in a shock mode. I look down a little. Wes walks closer. "You are…oh my god, Nick was right. I thought that was long blonde hair." Wes steps closer, losing my wig. He felt the soft blonde underneath. "You are…oh my god, why…?"

"I'm going to be a transsexual when I'm 18." I murmured through tears. I look back up to see Wes shake his head. "Why can't you understand I fit in nowhere else but here?" I stuck in my breathe.

"You don't though." Wes growls back. I bit my lip from crying. _Save it for Nick…_ "You never will. Just because you want to be a transgender or be a guy…you will never fit in with us." He walks off. I ran upstairs, trying to hide my blonde hair. I rush past Jeff and Nick. I closed the door on our dorm and broke down.

"Let me see what's up with Chase." Nick mumbles to Jeff, "I'll be out here later before bed, okay, babe?" I place my knees against my chest. I hid my head crying. I felt Nick's hand on my back. "What happened between you and Wes?" I shook my head. Nick opens his mouth. "What happened, Amberly? Come on, I won't judge…"

"He told me I don't belong here no matter how much I try." I started to stutter on each word still crying. Nick still made it out. He pressed his lips together.

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have said anything, Chase. I'm really sorry." Nick shook his head once more. "Dammit, it's all my fault…"

"Maybe," I sat up on my bed. Nick came to my side, wrapping an arm around me. "Maybe, I wasn't meant to be here, Nick. I don't just mean at Dalton. I mean here on earth…maybe my parents are right. I'm nothing." I bit my lip. "I'm surprised hanging myself didn't pull through."

"Look at me, Amberly." He place two hands on my shoulders. I look up at his brown eyes. His playful smile wasn't on; it was a serious face. "You're here not just at Dalton. You're here on earth for reasons like the rest of us. Don't listen to Wes, your parents or whoever wants to give you shit. You're the best person at Dalton. Other then Jeff, you're so easy to talk to and very much fun to be with." Nick gives me a smile to calm my mood. "I love you as a best friend, Chase. I want to be there outside of the surgery room when you are actually Chase and tell you I told you would make it." I grab Nick for a hug. He rubs my back. "You'll make it through."

"Thank you so much, Nick." I mumble. "Alright, can I officially call you my best friend?"

"Of course," He said. "I and Jeff will always be here for you. Does Jeff know…?" I shook my head. "Soon?"

"When I'm ready," I said, grabbing his hand. "Not now…"

Nick nodded, "Understandable." Nick gets up, "Do you want to perform with me tomorrow? Warblers usually run a coffee shop thing. It's just to raise money for us so we can rent out places to perform."

"I actually had a good song in mind…."

**A/n: I know many don't read this because they don't like the ideas of Ocs but I really love reviews **

**Chapter title- Love Isn't Always Fair- Black Veil Brides**


	3. I Hate everything about you, why do I?

Chapter three I hate everything about you, why do I love you?

I and Nick spent a whole night rehearsing the song we wanted to do. He was talking me about it's mostly Warblers there. Apparently, Wes mostly hosts it. The number we were working on me had me more singing. "Nick, are you sure you don't want to sing?"

"I'm positive," he mumbles. "Wes always hates my solo voice."

I look down at the sheet music. _Does Wes hate everyone suddenly but Blaine? _"That shouldn't stop you, Nick. I like your voice. Use it more, okay?"

Nick gave me a full smile and put his arm around me. "I love you so much, Chase."

"I heard that!" Jeff said, catching up with us. He throws an arm around Nick, giving him a peak. "How is my cutie doing?" I fake gag. "Get with Wes, then."

Nick face palmed, "Why does everyone say that to them two?" We walked into the performing room.

Thad and David came up to us. "So, which one of you guys is performing?" David spoke up. I and Nick raise our hands. "Oh my gosh, Wes is going to hate you guys."

Thad look to me. "Wes has been saying so much shit about you ever since you came."

I gave a look to Nick. He shrugs, "His problem! This guy is freaking amazing."

Thad laugh. "Yeah you sounded really great yesterday even in Teenage Dream. I don't know what his problem with you is."

"Long story," I mumbled. The lights flickered, and all the Dalton students who showed up sat down. I sat next to Nick and Thad. I had my guitar in the corner. After a little skit the teachers did, which I couldn't stop laughing how it was my English and Art teacher, Wes, the host, called for a performance.

Nick raised his hand automatically, "I and Chase will go." Wes called us up with a dirty look on his face. I rolled my eyes. Two mics were set up as Nick broke out his acoustic bass guitar. I put my acoustic on.

I grab one of the mics. "Hey guys, some of you know me; some of you know me from yesterday." I smile, "My name is Chase. I'm new to Dalton still but been here for a month. Um, last night, Nick just asked me out of the blue to do a song with him. Since I had a type of girlish vocals," Wes mouthed no shocker to himself, "I thought of doing this song." I played notes on my guitar. "This song basically describes my life right now. I just want to be accepted for who I am, now what I am."

I started to play in the tune of "Roots Before Branches". I bit my lip and started to sing.

_**So many things**_

_**To do and say**_

_**But I can't seem**_

_**To find my way**_

_**But I wanna know how**_

I look out into the audience. I saw Wes look down, fiddling around with his fingers. He bit his lip. He looks back up at me.

_**I know**_

_**I'm meant**_

_**For something else**_

_**But first**_

_**I gotta find myself**_

_**But I don't know how**_

I look to Nick as he came in, harmonizing with me.

_**Oh, why do**_

_**I reach for the stars**_

_**When I don't have wings**_

_**To carry me that far?**_

After that, Nick started to sing with me. I tried to hold back emotions. I didn't just want to start crying in the middle of the song.

_**I gotta have**_

_**Roots before branches**_

_**To know who I am**_

_**Before I know**_

_**Who I wanna be**_

_**And faith**_

_**To take chances**_

_**To live like I see**_

_**A place in this world**_

_**For me**_

I look out to the audience again. Blaine gave me a shy smile. Jeff couldn't stop looking at Nick with a smile. David and Thad gave us both a small thumb up.

_**Sometimes**_

_**I don't wanna feel**_

_**(Sometimes**_

_**I don't wanna feel)**_

_**And forget the pain**_

_**Is real**_

_**(And forget the pain**_

_**Is real)**_

_**Put my head**_

_**In the clouds**_

"_You don't though." Wes growls back. I bit my lip from crying. Save it for Nick… "You never will. Just because you want to be a transgender or be a guy…you will never fit in with us."_

Every time I look towards him that's all I keep seeing. I keep seeing the image pop up of Wes's upsetting face. Something about me being a girl bothers him. I look down at my fingers, making sure I wasn't missing a note. Shockingly, I wasn't…

_**Oh, start to run**_

_**And then I fall**_

_**(start to run**_

_**And then I fall)**_

_**Thinkin'**_

_**I can't get it all**_

_**Without my feet**_

_**On the ground**_

_**(Seein'**_

_**I can't get it all**_

_**Without my feet**_

_**On the ground)**_

I nodded towards Nick to sing. His mouth went wide but listens to me.

_**There's always a seed**_

_**Before there's a rose**_

_**The more that it rains**_

_**The more I will grow**_

I joined in with him again to the chorus. I finally went for another full blown solo.

_**Whatever comes**_

_**I know how to take it**_

_**Learn to be strong**_

_**I won't have to fake it**_

_**Oh, you're understandin'**_

_**The wind can come**_

_**And do its best**_

_**Blow me north, and south,**_

_**East and west**_

_**But I'll still**_

_**Be standing**_

_**I'll be standing**_

We finished up the song. I look to the crowd with a smile and chuckle. Everyone gave us a round of applause. I got up and hug Nick. We smile and took a bow together. After a couple more performances, we met out in our coffee shop for tea.

Blaine ran up to me and Nick. "You guys were amazing!"

I smile to Blaine, grabbing an iced green tea. Nick puts an arm around me. "Isn't this guy amazing?"

I put an arm around him, "Isn't this guy amazing?" Nick pushes me, bumping into Wes. We met eyes for once in a while. "Hey, sorry, Wes…"

"It's fine," he said calmly. "Can we talk privately…or at least with Nick?" I nodded to nick rapidly. He gave a look like "Oh fine you need me cause you're afraid to be alone with Wes so I'm suddenly the third wheel."

Wes grabs me, and we pull up a table. Nick talks to Jeff real quickly. It was in a quiet corner. No one was around. They were all gossiping about the latest Dalton drama. Nick gave Jeff a small peak and rush over her; Jeff went over by Blaine and Blaine's new best friend who spied on us the other day.

"Alright," Nick mumbled. "What's your problem, Wes?" Wes won't speak up; Nick finally stood up for himself. "What the hell, no answer, head? Well here's what I think. You have a problem with the both of us."

"You ignored me for a month!" I said, "Then you bitch at me for being a….you knows what!"

"Because you don't—"

Nick glare at him. "Do you _even _know her side? No! You don't as usually, Wes!"

Wes looks at me like I should explain myself. I signed, "I want to be a transsexual like I told you. No one accepts me for this-expect Nick, a couple more friends, and my brothers and sisters. My parents probably would have rather have me dead. In my old high school, I was almost killed for who I was. All the girls would shun me from groups because I was more of a guy. Guys would make fun of me and throw me around like a toy. I wanted to escape." I took a death breathe. "I almost hung myself, Wes. It was one step and I could have been gone. But someone caught me, my older sister."

Wes looks down and bit his lower lip. "I should have said nothing." Wes spoke up after a couple minutes. Nick had his arm around me for comfort. I took a sip of my tea through my straw. I still could not make eye contact with Wes no matter how hard I tried.

When I got the chance to look up, all the words started to come back to me. I forgot what Nick told me last night. I thought of how much easier it would be to escape here. I got up and walk right out. Nick tried to catch up to me. I made a scene out of myself in front of Dalton. _I need to get out of here. _ I can't stand him. He thinks everything is cool now. He thinks that. He judged me.

But dammit, he was pretty cute. But dammit…he was a great singer..damn him. Fuck you, Wes…_which I would love to do…_

I rush into my dorm. It was only 8:30; Nick would probably be back at Dalton's curfew, 11:30. I had a couple hours to myself. I did my normal routine when Nick was even here. I took off my wig and hopped in for a shower. I clean out my blonde hair. I look back down at my thighs. _Don't you dare think about it! Those scars were finally healing and you want to do it, again? What if Nick or your sister found out? Don't disappoint them…_

"Chase?" Nick opens the door. I didn't realize how long I was in the shower. I got out, throwing a towel over my hair. I put on my old musical sweatshirt and purple short shorts. Nick was the only one there. He took off my towel off my head. I smiled to the ground. He sits in the bed; he pulls me into his lap. "Wes is really sorry."

"Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him…"

Nick shushes me. He rubs my back. "Hush now, I know. I told him it might be awhile until you forgive him. He didn't understand, babe, don't blame him." I was about to open my mouth. "You hush now!" I duck my head.` "I love you to death, Amberly, but sometimes you just need to forgive." Tears start to pour out. "Aw, darling, don't you dare. He's not worth it."

"Stop being a sweetheart." He wraps his arms around me, and we fell on his bed.

Nick smiles as I started laughing. I lick my lips. "Hey, can we just go scare Jeff off with this? Wes is going home tonight." I rolled my eyes. I put the hoodie up and Nick started to cheer.

We walk down to Nick and Wes's dorm. Nick knocked. "Come in, Nick!"

"Is Wes there?" Nick screams out.

"Nah it's just me tonight, babe," Jeff whispers. I heard Phantom of The Opera's "All I Ask of You" playing.

"Oh my god," I murmured, "Phantom?"

"He's in love with it," Nick mumbles. Nick opens the door. "I have a guest with me."

Jeff sat up. "Oh hey Chase," Nick chuckle as my hoodie went down. "What the…?"

Nick was just dying. "Long story short, I'm going to be a transgende,r and apparently I have to do this to experience what it is like."

Jeff's eyes keep blinking. "Okay my second closest guy friend turns out to be a girl." I chuckled. "I don't really care, Chase by the way. I know Wes was complaining about something along those lines."

"Thanks, Jeff," he got up and gave me a hug.

"Oh and she has a crush on Wes!" Nick squealed from Wes's bed. Jeff chuckle a little.

"Damn you!" _And these are the people I call my best friends at Dalton. _

**A/n: Well… :) Review please?**

**Chapter Title- I Hate Everything About You- Three Day Grace**


	4. Have you ever looked fear in the face?

Chapter four have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?

More days started to pass. Blaine ran pass me in the hallway. "Chase!" I had a couple of my notebooks in my hand. I was just about turn to face my fellow Warbler. "Walk with me, dude!"

He caught up with me. "What's up, Blaine?"

"Well, remember that kid who was 'spying' our rehearsals?" I nodded, "Well, I, David, and Wes went to talk with him and grab coffee. It turns out he's getting really bullied at his high school. I think it's the same one you went to. Do you know Kurt?" I nodded, "Well, he's my new roommate. I wanted to get him here. He's with his glee club."

I lick my lips. _Now I got to tell Blaine…_ I pull Blaine into a bathroom. "I have a secret." I check to make sure no one was there; perfectly, it was empty. "

"I'll keep it," Blaine mumbles.

I took off my black wig. Blaine gasps. "I know Kurt this way." I explained about wanting to be Chase and how I want to do it now to get use to it. "I hope you're not upset with me, Blaine…"

"I won't have been able to tell if you didn't tell me." He chuckle, "You're pulling it off well." He helps me put it back in. He pin the back of my hair.

I murmured to myself, "The Glee kids always hated me. They hated me ten times more." Blaine was listening closely as we went to get a bus. "Kurt…Kurt was the only one to accept me. I left their stupid glee club for bullying reasons. That's when I started to skip school and then transfer to Dalton."

Blaine put a hand on my shoulder like how Nick did. I look at the sadness in his eyes. "Who else knows?"

"Nick of course. So last night we trick on Jeff." Blaine starts to crack up. "Wes found out by walking in my room."

"Oh," Blaine mumbles. The bus stops, "That's why…?" I nodded as we walk into my old high school. "I'm really sorry, Chase." I lead Blaine to the glee club. Kurt has just broken the news to the crew.

"We'll do something," _Finn…Finn, was it? _He used to push me to the side of the lockers. "We'll be your body guards."

Blaine and I step inside. Kurt turns to us, "Blaine…"

"This is the choir room, correct?" Blaine looks at our competition. He turns to Kurt who had tears in his eyes. "You ready, Kurt? We got to get your dorm set up." Kurt nodded.

"That's not who I think it is." I was still in the doorway. I look to see Miss. Rachel Berry. "Come closer, you…"

I shook my head. "I would not, ma'am."

She then came closer and pulled off my wig. "Still a fake at it, Amberly." She threw my wig on the ground.

"Chase?" Kurt mouth, "You're at Dalton now?"

I saw the choir teacher who used to be my Spanish teacher. "Amberly…You're at Dalton now."

"It's Chase," I scowled. "It always will be." I felt tears come down my eyes. "I never fit in here. At least in Dalton they have a zero tolerance in bullying. Have fun in this shit hole."

"See?" Finn says, "They are exactly the reason we're losing, Kurt, Mr. Schue!"

The teacher looked at the both of us. "Maybe if they were accepted, they would have said. Amberly…Chase…had a great voice too."

"He does," Blaine spoke up. "And he's ours now." Blaine put an arm around me before I started to cry. I bolted right out of there. I called Nick to pick me up. He did as listen. I jump right into his car as Blaine and Kurt got a ride from Finn.

"I can't believe they did that to you." I was still crying. "Chase…"

"I hate this, I hate them. I hope we win." I sniffed out.

Nick started up his car. "We will, trust me, we will. Let's get back to Dalton, Warblers rehearsals."

Once we got back, I fixed myself up in Nick's car. I put the pins back in and redid my makeup. We both got out, seeing Wes walking in. "Hey, Chase," he says. "After practice, let's talk."

I nodded, "I'll agree to that, Wes." We all walk in. I and Nick took a place on the couch by Blaine and Kurt. "You'll love the Warblers." He looks up at me. "It's much more…collective then New Directions. Less judging and more on your vocals."

"I will have order!" Wes yelled at all the guys. Blaine was putting up another fight. Nick look to me.

"You were wrong," Nick teased.

"Blaine's always getting in some music fight with Wes," I said to Kurt. "Wes is head while David and Thad watch over."

"Wes is graduating," Nick look over to Kurt, "David and Thad are juniors."

Thad spoke up. "We came up with the idea for song for sectionals." _Four more weeks…._ I thought _My first real performance. _"We came up with Hey Soul Sister by Train."

All Warblers talk to each other. It was a positive respond. Wes slams his gavel down. "I swear," I murmured, "I'm going to kill him and his gavel." Nick chuckle silently along with Jeff.

"I swear," Blaine muttered, "you guys are loud."

"Sorry, love," I stuck a tongue out to him.

"As for solo goes," Wes looks up at Blaine.

I rolled my eyes. Kurt caught me. "Does he always…" I nodded.

"Actually," Blaine said, "how about Chase gets it?"

I couldn't speak out anything. "W-What? I don't…"

"No," Thad said, "that's perfect."

David nod. Wes made a note. "Alright, Chase Galloly, you will be singing the solo. Everyone, we will welcome new Warbler member Kurt Hummel tomorrow." Wes slams the gavel again. Everyone started to talk to me. It was all about my solo. I was in complete shock still. Wes came up to me with a smirk. Everyone left. He held out his arm, "May I?"

"Not until I hear a sorry out of your dirty mouth," I said.

Wes sign, "Chase, I am sorry. I'm jealous of you. You got accepted easily with all the Warblers. That's hard. Your talent is amazing." Wes looks up at me. "I'm truthfully sorry."

I bit my lip, "I accept it." I wrap my arm around him. _Oh my god, when should I tell him? _He took me to the coffee shop as where all the Warblers were.

I saw Blaine, Kurt, Nick and Jeff at one table. Trent and Thad were joining them. David was grabbing something to go. I waved at everyone as there were some unknown Warblers at another table with some Dalton students. Wes orders my favorite, an iced green tea. "You know my order by now…"

"I hear it every day; I know you only drink tea in the morning and another in the afternoon." He grab us a table. "You're amazing, Chase."

"Thank you; I would say the same to you, Wes." He smiled.

Wes took a sip of his chai tea. "Is everything okay with the girl thing?"I shook my head. Wes looks shock. "Was it my fault, Chase?"

"No," I bit my lip. "I went with Blaine to get Kurt. It was my second high school. I was horribly bullied. I knew Kurt because he was the same with being gay." I sign, "I saw the glee club today. They just mocked me again, saying I was taking Kurt away from them."

"You don't need that." Wes said, "Believe in yourself."

"Wes," I look into his eyes. "Why were you so upset about me being a girl?"

He didn't know how to answer back. _What if he just hated the idea of a girl as a Warbler? Yeah, that's it. _Most Dalton students left; the Warblers who knew what I was there….expect Thad. He watched me and Wes closely. He places a hand on my cheek. I began to get Goosebumps. "Because I was scared to do this."

He leaned in and kissed me. "DAMN!" Thad screamed out. The rest of them turn their heads. I blushed. "Oh my god, the new guy and Wes…"

I was in awe. Wes looks down. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" I shook my head. A bright smile came across my face.

"This might sound completely crazy." I look up at him. "I couldn't help but stare at you always. I was mad at you, but my crush never went away…"

Wes grabs my hand. "I do like you too, Chase. Don't worry…" I bit my lip and flustered. "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine," I murmured. "Just shocked…"

"Chase," I look at him. "Would you like to go out? Like somewhere outside of Dalton?"

I smirked, "How about tomorrow? Do you go off campus?"

"Sometimes, how about you?"

"I'll tell you why one day. Why I don't…" I started forgetting how to form sentences.

Wes chuckles, "You're not making sense at all…"

"I'm still just completely shocked." I took another sip of my tea.

"Sooooo," Jeff and Nick came over. Jeff look at Wes, "Do you want to keep her in your dorm tonight?"

Wes looks at me. "Why don't you relax with me tonight? After today especially…"

I nodded, "Nick, drop off my stuff, purdy please?" Nick nodded. We went into the hallway for a second. I felt tears coming down my eyes.

Nick hugged me and picked me up, "You got him, be happy."

"I am," I choked. "I can't take this in. That was my first kiss, Nick!"

Nick smiled and grabs my hands. I love having him as a gay best friend. He has his tough boy side but when around me it's always his gay side. "See you in English. Tell me everything, coffee meeting before class?"

"Fine," I mumbled. Wes walks out. We were supposed to be in Dalton by 11:30. Our dorms? Well at least by 12…they weren't so strict about that. But mostly they wanted a quiet hour by 12.

Wes looks down and grabs my hand. I interlocked my fingers with him. _Perfect like how I imagine. Someone to fall in love with in Dalton. _We walked upstairs to his dorm. We walk past Thad who was going into his dorm with Trent. "Looking cute there," Thad mumbles.

I had a smile. Wes led me in. He turn his ipod dock which went to A Day to Remember's "You had me at hello". Wes turn to me, "You don't mind music do you?"

"What," I smirked, "do you have it on a love song playlist?"

"Probably…Jeff's been stealing it from me for ideas for him and Nick." Wes got change while Nick dropped off the stuff. He smiles and grabs Jeff's stuff for him. He rushes out before Wes came out in sweats and a tank top. I smile at him. "What?"

"You look cute," I said. I took off my wig. I tied my hair into a bun. _I'll get a shower in after Gym. _I took off my wrapping and put on a t-shirt. Wes threw me his Dalton sweatshirt. It was a class of 2011.

"You can keep it, I don't even wear it." I hug it tightly. _His sweatshirt…_

I lie in his bed as Pink's Glitter in the Air came on. I smiled as he puts his arms around me. "I don't want to forget this," I said.

Wes smiled, "You know, all I wanted to find was that one my senior year. It's only the beginning of my year. I think you are the one, Chase." I look up. "There's just something about you. It's not who you are…it's what you are." He points to my heart.

I wanted to cry. He rubs my back. "Everything…is horrible for me. It's harsh. You show me something else. A little bit of light I guess," I kissed him, just a small peak. "I'm falling for the right one…"

"I hope so," he mumbles. "I don't want to hurt you though."

"You won't," I said.

"Promise?"

"Forever…"

_Falling in love with a senior…but not just any senior…a perfect one. _

_**A/N:I'm writing too much lately someone stop me. **__XD_

_Chapter title- Glitter in the Air- Pink_


	5. So take my hand it's us tonight

Chapter five so take my hand it's us tonight

I woke up the next morning wrap in Wes's arms. I did not want to wake up to go to English or meet up with Nick. I turn and place my head on Wes's chest. His slow breathing relaxed me. I look up at him. He was awake. He smiles, rushing his hand through my hair. "Morning," he kisses my forehead.

I smiled, "Is this really happening all in one day, or are you just tricking me?"

"No," he said, "I actually…It was the hardest thing to do. How do I tell him…then I saw the blonde hair and heard Nick talking…" He rushes two fingers in my side bangs. "But there was still fluttering in my heart. You're beautiful no matter what."

I wrap my arms around his neck. "That's all I ever wanted to hear." He smiles and gives me a five second peak. We both got up. Wes stuck into the bathroom while I started to put my hair up. I was humming songs. Wes came out and helps me with the back of my hair. He was wearing his white dressy undershirt. I smiled as I went into the bathroom to tape up my breast. I threw on my shirt and pants. I went out there, and Wes was in his blazer. I got into mine, did my tie and fixed up my face.

Wes grabs my hand. "Ready?" I nodded. He pushes open the door.

Trent's eyes went wide. "Oh my, what happen once I left the shop?"

We chuckle. I check the time on my cell phone. We had a couple hours. We went to the shop again. We waited for our coffee. "Ready for tonight," he says. I look down at our hands. _This is what I keep imaging. _I nodded rapidly. He smiled. "I was thinking a Syrian place. That's your race,right?"

"Oh my gosh," I duck my head, "that's a first to guess right."

Wes shrugs. He grabs my coffee, even paying for it. "We hang out too much here." I look in back of me. Blaine and Kurt were entering. "Do you know much about Kurt?"

"Too much," I said. "I know that kid who was beating him up." I saw him. Kurt lifted his head and look toward me and Wes. We waved him to me. He gave a small smile. "He's a good kid…"

"He seems….disconnected with me and David…"

"Well you're seniors…"

Wes shook his head, "Not just that. He was very…terrified. He was scared we were going to beat him up."

"He's gay, as you know," I took a sip of my coffee. "They bullied him, hurt him….It was the both of us. I left him for Dalton. I still hold an urge that I should have gone back. I know he was misplacing when I left. I was his best friend…"

After a while, Blaine taps my back. I saw him and Kurt sit down. Blaine went over by Wes; Kurt came by me. "You look great," Wes said. "The blazer looks amazing on you."

I nodded along with him. I put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll do fine. I think Wes might have more classes with you."

"Jeff might have a bunch of classes with you," Blaine said. "You'll get along fine here in Dalton." Blaine smiles and rubs his arm. "I know you're nervous. Everyone is their first day here, especially when they transfer from that situation…." Blaine looks to me for advice.

"Here's the deal, Kurt," I look to him. He would not look up at me. "Kurt, I'm not any of those kids at our old high school. I'm a Dalton kid like Blaine and Wes. You are too now." He finally looks up at me. "You'll do fine. I promise you that."

He gives a small smile. Blaine got up, "Come on, I'll take you to English."

Wes and I gave them a small good bye. Blaine mouth a thank you to me. I gave him a wink. Wes and I got up. I saw Nick. "I'll tell you in English! We have the group projects." I and Nick worked together on some stupid acting project. I and Nick have too much fun with it.

Wes walks me down. "That was sweet of you with Kurt." I smiled and chuckled. "You're adorable," he mumbles. We got near my class. His was just across the corner. He puts his two hands on my shoulder and kisses me. "I'll be here to grab you for Gym."

I smiled and went into English. Nick pulls me into the back corner. "Leave out NOTHING!"

I chuckled and went on about my whole night with Wes. Nick was in awe. "I think I really like him."

"Okay, so your wedding is when?"

I look to him. "Well, when is yours with Jeff? I mean, I want to make sure we can both go to each other."

"I'll be your bridesmaid if you're mine!" I was dying. Nick knew how to easily put a smile across my face. The bell rang. Nick walk out with me. Jeff puts an arm around him. Nick takes my hand. "See you in art, babe!"

I sent him a smirk. I saw darkness, "Guess who?"

"Easy," I turn and kissed his lips. He smiled. He put his arm around my waist, and we went downstairs to gym.

!

I got back to my room. Nick sat there. I look through my bag I brought with me to Dalton. "We have a couple hours until Warbler practice."

"After that, I'm seeing Wes." Nick's mouth went wide. "We have a date tonight!"

"Aw!" I threw my blazer at him. He chuckles. "So you're going as Amberly?"

"For tonight," I put on a black v neck. I wasn't looking for special. I found the plaid skirt the headmaster gave me. I put it on. "What do you think?"

"Cute, very school girl like," Nick said. "Most guys like that."

Someone knocked at the door. It turns out to be Kurt. "Come in," I screamed. He smiles. "What do you think, Kurt? Playful, cute?"

"Perfect," Kurt says, "date with Wes? I wanted to curl your hair."

"After Warblers practice," I groaned. "Wes told me about it at lunch. They are thinking about another song for sectionals."

"I hope not," Nick says. "We usually only do one number, and it always wows the crowd. Plus your vocals, amazing!"

"Why didn't you join glee club?" Kurt looks up at me as I changed back into being Chase. _Oh here we go…Kurt! _"You have a good voice, Am-_Chase_."

"You saw what happened when I was there." I mumbled. "Puck, Finn, Mike, and Artie hate me for being a transsexual male. Sam followed his little crew. Rachel hates my voice because I blew her out of a competition a while back. Mercedes hit on Chase and when she found out it was me, she hated me forever. Tina follows her boyfriend. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany hate me. They are the popular cheerleader types, you know?"

Nick's eyes open wide. "Wow, I never expected hearing a story like that."

Another knock came. "Who is it?" Kurt screamed out for me. I finished doing my hair. Wes and Blaine were standing the doorway. I hide the outfit.

Blaine and Kurt left while Nick waited for Jeff. I walk out in the hall with Wes. He had a tea in his hands. "It has some lemon and honey in it." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, your first solo with the Warblers….You need to sound good, don't you?"

"I'm more excited for tonight though," I spoke up. "It's going to be amazing, Wes." Wes gave a smile.

We walk into the room. Thad already got the group updated on me and Wes. David couldn't help but aw when we came in. The other Warblers there snickered. Wes went to his head chair. I came up behind him behind his chair. He let me know the insides of the meeting today.

"We're going to do the auditions Monday." Wes murmurs, "But people like you and Blaine cannot try out." I nodded, "Blaine wants Kurt to try out."

"I think Nick should," I spoke softly. "He has a good voice." Wes shrugs. He keeps an eye on the clock. He sees Blaine. Nick and Jeff followed along. Trent came in. A couple more came in.

Wes grabs his gavel. He gave me a look, and I went behind the couch. Nick was sitting with Kurt and Blaine; Jeff was next to me. "This meeting will come. Afterwards we will rehearsals on Hey Soul Sister." They started to talk about the solos. "I want Blaine and Chase to run this with the council. Do you two agree?"

"I do," Blaine says. I nodded along his answer.

"Great, this will be a song that will just be for another concert here." Wes looks at me. "We would like to have Chase introduce our new Warbler."

I step by Wes and Thad. I noticed the cage with our tradition in it. I smiled, "I would love to welcome Kurt Hummel into our Warblers family." Blaine opens the door to reveal Kurt. Wes and I smiled. I clapped with the rest of the guys. "You belong here more than that New Directions." Kurt smiled, knowing I was right.

"In our oldest tradition for our newest Warbler... an actual warbler." I grab the cage and handed it to Kurt. "This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who've been in Dalton since 1891. It's your job to take care of him, so he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him. That bird is your voice."

"Pavarotti," I whispered to Kurt.

Kurt made some joke about working in a goal mine. I automatically face palmed. Wes gave me a look. I shook my head at him, and my eyes open wide. He gave me a smirk.

The conical started as Blaine explained it to Kurt. Wes and David let him know about the whole conical chooses the song. Kurt suggested a song. "We appreciate your input, Kurt." Wes said perfectly. My dreamy face went on as he was talking. Nick slapped my elbow. Wes heard us and smile

"Fangirl for Wes," Jeff whispers. Nick covered his mouth. Kurt look at me and rolled my eyes.

I saw Blaine talk Kurt into it. Wes slams his gavel. We worked on Hey Soul Sister. The choreographer was a bit harder then Teenage Dream for me. Every little mess up, Wes and Thad wanted me to rework on it.

I still had to lead though. "1…2….3," I started all the movements again. This time it started to get easier. _Step…Step…_

I smiled by the end when I finally got it. We did it one more time. I started to complain I was going to lose my voice. Wes called every a day off. "Let's work Saturday if you guys can."

Kurt made a face. "We do work on Saturday and Sunday, too, Kurt," I mumbled to him, calling out the new kid by mistake

"They aren't long and at night." Blaine said, "It's only sectionals, regionals, nationals and performances…the important stuff…." Blaine gave me a look. He pulled me to the side. "What are you PSMing?" I slap his shoulder.

We walked out. Wes gave me a peak as I rushed upstairs. I put on my v-neck and my plaid skirt. I started to put on eyeliner and eye shadow on. I smiled, seeing Kurt curling my hair. "Wes is going to love this."

Nick and Jeff were on Nick's bed. They couldn't stop smiling at me. "You look too pretty," Nick said. "Ugh, I'm too jealous." Jeff started saying how he's gorgeous too. "No, the fact that she wants all of this gone!"

"I do this once in a while!" I screamed at him, "Plus I rather do this for Wes. I don't want my couple-ness as Chase yet." I look at the roots. "Okay, good my brunette color is coming in. After that, I will cut it shorter into a guy cut."

"Want me to," Kurt smiles. I nodded.

"Not too gay," I mumbled.

We heard a knock. Nick opens the door to see Wes. "Oh my lord," he smiles. He puts his hands through my curly locks. "Even as a girl, you're too pretty." I was in the mirror, putting on lipstick. I turn to him, seeing he's just simple. He has a collared t-shirt on with black jeans.

Nick did a hallway check. "Trent and Thad just left, you're good!"

I slipped on black flats. Wes offered me a hand. I grab it and walk off to our date. We went to the place. "You sound really good on Hey Soul Sister." Wes said as we waited for our food.

I shrugged, giving a smile. "I know how to prove you choose the right guy." I took a sip of my soda.

Wes grabs my hand. "You did, love, you did." Wes kisses me. "I have a question for you. Do you want to confess to the Warblers that you're a girl?"

"I feel like Thad knows. Trent is getting a know…" I shook my head. "Maybe before sectionals..."

"They will accept you." Wes whispers, "I don't see anyone having a problem." I look down. "I'll be by your side."

"You promise," I murmured. He nods. "I'm more nervous for sectionals, Wes. One week…"

"You'll do fine," he whispers. "My first performance with the Warblers I was completely nervous."

I shook my head. "I usually get sick."

"You're joking," he said. I nodded. "Like before the show?" I nodded again. He chuckles, "That's normal…"

"I know it is," I mumble. "I get nervous."

"If you faint on stage," he said, "I'm in back of you; I'll catch you." Our food came out. After we finished up, we took a walk. I look out at the stars. "I wanted this to be perfect."

"It is, Wes, it is," I kissed him under the moonlight.

_Nothing…can be more perfect. _

**A/N: Hope you guys are liking :) **

Chapter Title: Rebel Love Song- Black Veil Brides


	6. I fell apart but got back up

Chapter six I fell apart but got back up again

The solos were going on. Jeff did a version of "Electricity" from Billy Elliot. I look up at Nick. He kept a smile, being proud of his boyfriend. As I watched him, I couldn't help but smile. The song is a very dramatic song, but he made it very tone down. I was happy for him; he's usually the backup dancer. He of course had to add a dance number. _Well, think about the musical, it's Billy Elliot. There's dancing…_

I was behind the counter with Wes, making notes. Blaine sat on the edge of the table; I kneeled by Wes. All soloists stood behind us. Wes keeps an arm around me the whole number. I keep making eye contact with him as he just smiled to me. Thad and David keep giving us looks. After a while, Wes put me in his lap. I smiled.

Nick rolls his eyes, "So you allow that but not me and Jeff?" Wes held his gavel. "Chase, he's cheating on you with the gavel."

"Chase is my second relationship." I tap his face lightly.

"Abuse!" Thad screamed out. All the Warblers laugh out. I look up at Kurt with a nervous smile. I pressed my lips together and gave a smile to Kurt.

Nick came out of the door. He did a cover of Spring Awakening's "Left Behind" which I been helping. I was not allowed to leak that though; he could get points off. He stood very still unlike Nick. He brought the emotion to the song. I lean on Wes's chest at point in tears. It's one of the harsh scenes for me in one of my favorite musicals. Wes felt my tears and wiped them quickly.

"If someone's performance brings you to tears," Wes mumbles to me, "you know they did great."

Nick ended, and I stood up, giving him the best. He rushed over and gave me a hug. "You did great," I whispered. Jeff smiled to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're amazing," Jeff whispers, which Nick told him he's better.

Kurt was next. He did Don't Cry for me Argentina from Evita. I got annoyed. He suddenly thought he was the big shot here. When I did my solo, I just broke out a guitar and did simple song. Wes gave him a smile, same from me. I noticed Blaine making a motion as Kurt tries to raise his arms. He did at the end. We applaud him and excused the Warblers, expect me and Blaine.

"I think Nick derverse it the most," Wes said. "But I still think Jeff is as good."

"I agree," David said. "Nick brought the house in tears with his song. Everyone was in awe with Jeff."

Thad spoke up, "Peronsally, I loved Nick over Jeff. Jeff is more of a dancer then a singer. His voice is great. Nick is a really great performer though."

"What about Kurt," Blaine whispers.

I broke the news. "His solo was too…pushy. I did not like it for a newbie to waltz in here, thinking he knows what he is doing. Bad song choice…."

"True," Wes said.

Blaine looked at me. "Ready to give Nick and Jeff the happy news?"

"Nick is going to attack me for a hug." I stood inside so did Blaine. We overheard Nick and Jeff.

"How many times of you audition," Kurt says.

An award silence went on. Nick finally spoke up, "three."

"Six," Jeff said.

Blaine and I step out. "Jeff," I said. Nick look down, "Nick, you're both moving on." Jeff and Nick gave each other hugs. Nick leaned in and kissed his taller lover. Blaine stayed with his new crush (I'm just predicting here. I can see them so dating though.)

"Congrats," Wes said. "You'll be singing also alongside with Chase in Soul Sister not a lead but as second harmony."

Nick smiled and so did Jeff. We got in one group hug. "Let's bring it down…" I murmured.

!

The bus pulls up. "To Sectionals!" Blaine had screamed out.

I turn to see Wes, holding a tea for me. I took a couple sips. "How are you feeling?" he looks at me, grabbing my hand again.

"Sick," I mumbled. I know I was pale. I felt the nerves taking over my nerves. I can perform a simple performance with the guys in school…but something like this, it's crazy. I'm being judged for my voice…

"You are getting pale." Wes murmured. _Well that's what you tell a girl…_We got on the bus, sitting across Nick and Jeff. I lay in Wes's lap. "Calm down, you'll be fine." Blaine wanted us to do vocal warm ups. We started working on it. Blaine came in the seat behind us. I won't get off Wes.

He rubs my knee. "Are you going to be sick?" I nodded my head. Wes just tried to calm me down; most of the nausea went away. Once we got there, Wes and I ran inside while the other Warblers were soaking up the moment. I ran into the bathroom and started to get sick. _I hate my nerves…_

Wes was rubbing my back. He took my wig off and held my hair. I got up after a while and splash cold water on my face. "Feeling a bit better," I grab his hand looking in the mirror.

"Kind of," I said. He tried to get my wig on before someone from New Directions came in.

"Take deep breathes, forget the fact of today." Wes put his hand under my chin. "Imagine as if you're just sitting there, singing it to me…like you did the night before." I got a smile out. He kissed my forehead and pulled me under his arms.

"Look who it is." I turn to see Finn. "Getting sick like you always do?"

"Like your girlfriend doesn't," I scowled back. "I always hear Rachel throwing up, or is that how she stays so skinny?"Finn gave me a nasty look.

"Are you kidding me?" Finn mumbled, "It's probably how you stayed skinny with all your disorders."

"Your brother was as sick as me." I screamed out, "And you just let it go on! Now you see what happens when you constantly bullied someone. And truthfully I don't see how I'm an different from him. He at least was the only to respect me. Well, it is the LGBT, t meaning transgender."

Finn was about to say something."Leave her alone. Oh by the way, good luck. I hope we defenly knock you guys out." Wes scowled back. We both left the bathroom. Wes keeps an arm around me.

I saw Nick out of the corner of my eye. He had me a piece of gum. "You're getting a little color back." Nick pats my back. "You'll be great!" I nodded, giving a shy smile.

Jeff brought me cold water. I took tiny sips, feeling the dizziness go away. I become a little more into it. I still felt nervous. "I can't do this." I was speaking as we walked into the room. Wes gave me a look and pushes me into the room. We look at each other. "I'm going to mess up. I just know it."

He grabs my hand. "Yes you can," he said. "Remember our first date? You told me you had to prove yourself you are the right one. This time, I really want to see it." Thad handed him a wet towel. Wes starts to pat my face down. "This will keep your overheating down." Thad keep an eye on me, nodding. He gives me a smile and returns back to David. He explained about my nerves.

Blaine came behind me and massaged my shoulders. "Think of this way. We're the ones everyone here for."

"Okay, that's not going to help," Wes said, looking at Blaine. He made me take a couple more sips of water. "Remember what I told you in the bathroom. You're only singing to me."

Finally, they gave us the places cue. We walked out, seeing Kurt talk to Rachel. Rachel gave me a look, "Good luck, Amberly."

I turn to see a smile on her face. Wes looks at me. "That was surprising…" I nodded alongside with him. He grabs my hand. "You'll be perfect."

We watch the other performers then during the break, we went backstage. "Showtime," Kurt whispers.

!

Once I step onto the stage, all the nerves went away. We did a quick warm up. We got into a Warbler circle on stage. Wes spoke up. "I'm proud of each and every one you. Prove that to the judges. Prove them who you are and what Dalton is." We put our hands in and screamed Warblers. Blaine gave Kurt a pat as he got next to him.

Nick and Jeff pulled me into a group hug. "This is it." I said. Wes smiled and waited. He gave me a small peak. He squeezes my shoulder and walk to the side of me. I took a deep breath. _Make them proud…make him proud…_Nick was to my right; Jeff was to my left.

"And now for a second performance of the program, from Dalton Academy in Westerville," _Breath, breath, breath…_ "The Warblers!"

The backup started; I keep my head down "_Hey…Hey…Hey…" _The group started to echo with me. We turn to the crowd. I started moving around. The spotlight hit me. "_Your lipstick stains on the front loop of my left side brain. I knew I won't forget ya," _I pointed to Blaine who pointed back, "_so I went and let you blow my mind._" I look to Wes who just smiles a bit, still singing.

We formed a new pattern. I did the movements with the Warblers. We were rocking back and fourth. Wes was in back of me; I felt him. "_Your sweet moon beams. The smell of you in every single dream I dream. I knew when we collide," _our shoulder blades were to match with our steps. _Left…right…left…right…._ "_you're the one I have decide who was one of my kind." _The infamous Warbler snaps started. "_Hey soul sister ain't that mister mister?_" _Jump left…_ "_On the radio_," _Jump right…_ "_Stereo_" _Right… "The way you move ain't," Left… "Far you know?" _We repeat the dance starting with the snaps. "_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do, tonight." _

I started to walk with the Warblers. I was with them for a while. _"The way you can cut a rug. Watching you is the only drug I need._" I started to do my own thing without them. _"So gangster I'm so thung you're the only one I'm dreaming of you see." _I walk to the right side, and the Warblers followed me. I finally began to feel great. I felt great to be on stage. I wasn't following the movements of the Warblers; I was the soloist. _"I can be myself now finally In fact there's nothing I can't be I want the world to see you'll be with me Hey soul sister Ain't that mister mister On the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair."_

I was moving with the Warblers but was further from them. "_Hey soul sister," _With each step I took I got closer by the Warblers._ "I don't want to miss a single thing you do." _We ended with a bunch of "Hey"s and our snapping and jumping. Finally, the last "Tonight" was sung, and we were at the same position we started as.

Everyone cheered loudly for us. I felt so proud to be in the group. I had the biggest smile on my face. Rachel stood up and starting clapping and so did Mercedes. This got the whole place to stand up and clap. I tried to hold back my tears. I was in awe.

We got off stage and into a tiny back room. "You guys!" Wes screamed to calm down us all down, "We were amazing! We might not win, but that's the best perfroamnce I ever seen." Wes open his arms to him and I jumped right into them. "And this guy was amazing!"

"Thank you all!" I screamed. We all laughed and went back to our seats. I was kind of excited to see New Directions after the great impact they gave to us. They opened with "I had the time of my life" from Dirty Dancing. Sam and Quinn were singing. I grab Wes's hand. He smiled to me and let me lean my head onto his shoulder.

I look over to Nick and Jeff. Jeff was mouthing all the words as was Nick. I chuckled at the two of them, hitting Jeff's knee who was next to me. The curtain opened to the whole New Directions. I heard Blaine whisper to Kurt about the size. This time, Kurt started standing; I, Wes, Blaine, Nick and Jeff did next. Wes started looking how everyone was. Next, they broke into "Valerie" by Amy Whitehouse. Santana had such a good voice. The dancing by Mike and Brittany left even Jeff and David speechless. I started to clap alongside with the Warblers.

!

We were back on stage for who won. I stood next to Wes, who was representive with David and Thad as judges. I grab Wes's hand as a drumroll went on. He smiled to me and interlocked his fingers.

"In third place," …._not us please… _"The hipsters." I signed a little bit. It was not us. "And the winner," Wes started to squeeze harder, "It's a tie!"

There was an awkward silence. "You're all going to regionals!" I smiled still. Wes, David, Thad, and I went to congrats the director and expect our reward. We went back to the group as most of them tackle me alive.

!

On our bus ride home, we were all cheering. Wes held the thropay up. We all cheered. "To you guys!" Wes screamed, "Thanks for making this happen my last year." Wes came into a seat with me. "You did it, Chase." He kissed me. I leaned in wanting more. Wes started to make out with me; no one else noticed.

"Tonight was perfect," I nudged my head into his shoulder. "Thank you for believing in me, Wes."

**A/N: hope you guys like…**

**Chapter Title- Alibi by 30 Seconds to Mars**


End file.
